Air Gear: The Next Generation
by RsR1903
Summary: If you thought is was over, you were wrong. It's time for a new generation of Storm Riders to take the world by...storm. New friends, new tricks, and new relationships will come up. Of course their parents will be there to help. The world of ATs will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS AU. CHARACTERS WILL BE SUPER OCC. DEAL WITH IT!**

What has happen to the cast everyone knows and loves? They grew up and got married.

If you thought they crazy, then wait till you've met their kids.

The Kids

Ryo-currently 13 years old. Just like his dad, Ryo is planning on become the next Flame King. He loves his ATs to no end and is always practing. When not practing with his ATs, he can be found hanging out with his best friendsand crush Suki. Has two other siblings, Aoi and Emi.

Aoi-13, Aoi is great with ATs. The only time he isn't good with ATs is when his crush Hana is racing aganist him. He is super surpportive of his brother Ryo becoming the next Flame King. He is gentle and caring, but when needed to, he'll start a fight.

Emi-12, she can ride ATs, but has trouble with them. She's quiet and tends to get very shy around people. She wears a sky blue cap all the time. Her and Yuki are quite aware of their feeling for each other, but are too shy to make a move. She loves her family and friends very much.

Hana- 13. Since she's part of the school's track team, she's really fast on her ATs. However, she's a really tuner too just like her mom. Her and her brothers are pretty close. Her hair is her main feature because it's dark brown with bright blue roots. Her and Aoi hang out a lot, but she's unsure of her feelings towards him.

Yuki- 13, Yuki is the identical copy of his uncle Akito. He doesn't loke to fight and hates blood. Has a pet bunny. Him and Emi are close. When he is in a race he always looks stright ahead and never back. He can tune just fine.

Hiro-13, He is the identical copy of his dad right down to using hooks when he's racing. He doesn't care for any other girls other than his the ones he's friends with and his crush Sakura. Just like Ryo, Hiro's planning on becoming the next Fang King. He's great with his ATs.

Loki-13, He's simple and gets in trouble a lot at school becauses he always thinking up on who he wants to race next. Him and his brother Kane are locked in a battle over who's going to be the next king. Has a pet crow.

Kane-14, He's the one all the girls want. He's quite the player which angers his sisters. He cares deeply for his ATs and their mostly the only thing he'll think about. He loves meat.

Suki-13, She, like her mom and sister, can tune really well. Her and Ryo hang out most of the time. She enjoys riding her ATs and teasing her siblings. She is currently busy helping her parents prepare for the new baby.

Sakura-13, born five point three sceonds after Suki, she's loud and out spoken. She and her ATs are attached at the hip. She loves to race aganist everyone, even her own parents. Like Suki, she's helping her parents prepare for the new baby.

That's all I'll write for now. I hope you like it the new way I wrote this. Maybe it makes more sense now.

Love, RsR


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Teams and Love?

Ryo, Aoi, Yuki, Hiro, Loki, and Kane sat facing each other. Emi, Hana, Suki, and Sakura sat watching them. Their parents watched from a far.

"Well?" asked Hiro blowing some hair out of his face. "Why are we here?" asked Emi yawning. Despite that she was ten, Emi loved taking naps. She took a two hour nap every day. "I'm getting there" said Kane. "Can you please hurry up then?" asked Suki. Taking a deep breath Kane looked at each of them and said

"I'm going to create my own team. I want to guys to be a part of it. Ryo, Aoi, Yuki, Hiro, and Loki will be the main riders. If anything bad happens and they can't ride, then Hana, Suki, or Sakura can fill their place."

"What about me?" asked Emi. "You're too young to part of the team" Kane said rolling his eyes. A heartbeat passed, then Emi was on Kane's back screaming. "Why not! I'm ten! You are a dirty, low ground, lying son of a bastard!" she hollered yanking at his hair. "Get off my brother!" screamed Suki, Sakura, and Loki trying to pry Emi off Kane.

"NO!NOT UNTIL I GET MY WAY!" Emi hollered, "Help me out here Yuki" she said. Yuki ran forward and latched onto Kane's leg. "Don't leave me out!" said Ryo and Hiro racing forward. Aoi and Hana then started trying to get Ryo and Hiro off everyone else.

"What the hell is going!?" shrieked Ringo. "Kane won't let me on his AT team" said Emi as tears begin to fall onto her cheeks. "Well, you are ten" said Yuki. She shot him a death glare. "You have trouble riding ATs, too" said Hiro. Emi went over to Hiro and punched him in the gut.

"Keep your kids under control!" Yayoi yelled at Kazu as Yuki helped Hiro up. "Not my fault" Kazu shot back. "Calm down everyone. Emi we can see about you joining Kane's AT team after your nap" said Emily picking Emi up. "Let's go boys" she added. Emily and Kazu left with Ryo and Aoi walking after them. Hana shot Aoi a sad look and Aoi mouthed "See you later"

"Is it just me, or is Aoi in love with Hana?" asked Suki. "Most likely yes" said Sakura. If Sakura looked over behind her, she cloud have seen Hiro looking longing at her. "Time to head home" said Ringo. "Remember it's a school day" said Ikki as the family walked away. "Mom says that you were bad in school" pipped up Suki. "Did she now?" said Ikki smirking. "Well, your mom sure was something when we were in school" Ikki stated as the family of six went on home.

Hana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "What's up your butt?" asked Hiro smacking her lightly on the head. "I think I might like Aoi"

"That's...ok" said Hiro after thinking about. "What about you and Sakura? Admit it. You're in love with her" Hiro blushed and looked down. "I do not. We're just friends, plus she's my tuner. I could never fall in love with my tuner."

"Isn't Mom Dad's tuner?" asked Yuki. "I never really asked" said Hiro rolling his golden eyes. "Let's ask then" said Yuki as he and Hana ran to where their parents stood. "Mom, are you Dad's tuner?" Yuki asked smiling. Yayoi looked at Agito and then at Yuki. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"Beacuse Hiro thinks he might be in love with Sakura and he doesn't want to be in love with her beause she's his tuner" gushed out Hana before Hiro could cover her mouth. Agito couldn't help, but laughed. "Thi isn't funny" Hiro fired out.

"It's ok to fall in love with your tuner. Look at me. I fell for your mom and she's my tuner. Your Uncle Ikki fell in love with his tuner. So don't fret over stupid thing like that. If you love her, then you love her. No big deal"

"It is a big deal. Because I consider her dad one of my uncles, I also think of her as part of my family. It's wrong to fall in love with a family member" Hiro wailed out. "It's ok if your not related by blood. Besides if you want to see forbidden family love, check out the drawings of Dad and Uncle Akito up on the web. It'll scar you for life" said Hana giggling.

"Ok, that's enough for now. We really need to get home. Tomorrow is school. I expect everybody up and early. No whining" said Yayoi as the family walked away.

Meanwhile at Kazu and Emily's house.

"Thank God Emi is asleep" stated Ryo as he and Aoi tip-toed passed Emi's room.

"Just what are you two boys up to?" asked a voice behind them. The boys turned and saw their mom standing there. If she wasn't holding a knife, she would look normal, but sadly she was.

"Um, just checking to make sure Emi is breathing" said Aoi while Ryo nodded. "Right. So anyway, remember to walk with Suki and Hana tomorrow. Pick Emi up afterschool. Your Dad and I will be busy, and no racing in the house."

"We get it!" the boys said in unison.

Then Emi came out of her room with a death glare. She'd been alseep for only one hour.

That night there many screams, sheirks, and yells of "MOM and "DAD"


End file.
